At the beganning
by Kayla Tsukino
Summary: okey not to sure about the title. buts its a songfic in rown's point of veiew. about a true love he has.please RR


Disclaimer I do not own ronin warriors or this song

Disclaimer I do not own ronin warriors or this song. I am not sure of its title but for legal sake lets call it wonderful joinery.

A/n: this is my second song fic so please be nice. I am going to do this in Rowen's P.O.V.

We are strangers starting out on a journey. 

Never dreaming what we would have to go through. 

And now here I am standing at the beginning with you.

It is the first day of school and just like any other day, I am still asleep. One of my roommates is no doubt going and wake me up. Sure enough that is the case when I feel myself falling out of bed. I look at the person with a death glare before chasing them out of my and sage's room. "Come on Rowen don't want to be late on the first day do you.?" One of my friends asks me handing me a plate of food.

"NO I don't." I reply bitterly taking the offered plate.

After breakfast and several tries to get into the bathroom, I finish getting ready for school and join my friends on our walk to school. A bus pulls up and some kids get off of it. The bus is not from our school which means the mainstream program has started. Students file in to the auditorm to introduce the students that would be mainstreamed so I along with the rest of my friends joined up and waited for the principal to start. Normally I love school, but there are the times where I don't and this is one of them. One girl stood out though. She has long brown hair and white skin with large brown eyes that look like they have seen two much pain. "H…Hello…I am….Kayla." She stammers out.

"Poor girl she even sounds like she has been through enough. Yet something about her made my heart skip a beat. Which is not like me." I think as the students continue. "I will never see her again though."

No one told me I was going to meet you.

Unexpected what you did to my heart.

But when I lost hope, you were there to remind me.

This is a start.

Finally we resumed our class and I walk to mine, not able to get that girl out of my mind. A student walks in late panting and muttering apologizes to the teacher. I look up from what to see the girl from earlier standing right there in front of me. "Take the seat next to Rowen. Rowen raise your hand so this young lady can find you." The teacher instructs.

"Sir I am totally blind I cannot see anything." Kayla admits to the teacher.

"I am right here miss." I offer so that she can find me.

"Just call me Kayla." Kayla tells me as she takes the seat next to me.

"Thank you Rowen. Ask him any questions you may have. Enough said lets get started." The teacher says. 

Life is a road I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing.

Life is a road now and forever, wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning

I'll be there when the storm is through

In the end I want to be standing in the beginning with you.

Want to have lunch with my friends today?" I ask her after class is over.

"Sure sounds great." Kayla replies not sounding as shy as before.

"Good I'll come get you at lunch then." I answer her blushing a bit and thanking the gods that she couldn't see it. 

"See ya then." She says smiling at me causing me to blush even deeper.

At lunchtime I go get Kayla as I promise and we sit under a tree waiting for my friends to come over I see one of them and call them over to us. He has long black hair and tiger blue eyes. I introduce them to each other and soon enough the rest of my friends come over to join us. "Rowen's got a girl friend." Kento remarks stuffing something into his mouth. This action erned him a death glare from Kayla and a slap at the back of the head for me. Neither of us knew what the next few years would bring.

We were strangers on a crazy adventure.

Never dreaming our dreams would come.

Now here we stand unafraid of the future 

At the beginning with you..

That year I almost lost Kayla when someone that she knew in her last school had come back into her life. He had become nuts over the two years he was without her and was going to make sure it never happened again. I am in my room studying when the phone rings. One of my roommates answers it. I am suddenly alert when I hear Kayla's name. I race to the phone when the word hospital reaches my ears. When I get there however the phone had already been hung up. "Sage what happened?" I ask in a state of panic.

"Kayla is in the hospital because of someone she once knew. Police think he may have tried to kill her." Sage replies, but I don't hear anymore of it in a second I am out the door with the keys to the jeep in my hand.

"Rowen wait for me!!!" Sage yells after me. "you may need some support."

"Thanks sage." I say hoping in the driver's seat and speeding off to the hospital.

Life is a road I want to keep going. 

Love is a river I want to keep flowing.

Life is a road now and forever…wonderful journey.

I'll be there when the world stops turning.

I'll be there when the storm is through.

In the end I want to be standing …at the beginning with you.

With lightning speed I make to the hospital and demand to see Kayla. The nurse takes me to a room where she lay covered in life support devices. I walk over to her and take her hand in mine. "Oh Kayla what happened to you?" I whisper in her not sure she can hear me. I am shocked to get a responace.Sage comes over and offers to heal her which I am grateful for. It doesn't do a complete job, but she is able to be taken off of the life support. But I later learned she would never speak again. I don't know it hurt more her or me. Being blind talking is how she expressed herself. I vouded from that I would learn to read Braille so we would be able to talk. She knew some sign langue and she told me 3 words I thought I would never hear her say in any shape or form. "I love you" That was enough for me. The day she came out of the hospital, I proposed to her.

Now I know there is somebody somewhere

Like me alone in the dark.

Now I know my dreams will live on

Ihave been waiting so long.

Nothing will tare us apart

One year latter is my weeding day. All my friends are there and even some members of my own family to my shock. Kayla's dad is there along with her sisters. The weeding is wonderful everything I could ever imagine. Kayla smiles at me as the prist says our Married name for the whole church to hear. I lean for a kiss. Everyone claps as I lead my new wife down the asile.

Life is a road I want to keep going

Love is a river I want to keep flowing

Life is a road now and forever…wonderful journey

I'll be there when the world stops turning.

I'll be there when the storm is through.

IN the end I want to be standing at the beginning with you.

A few months latter we are sitting in the living room. I am describing some pictures of our high school years to Kayla. She just smiles at me and points to another picture. Sometimes I look back and think. What would have happened if I never met her. She is still haunted at times by the person who hurt her that year and I do my best to help her through but I know she wants to hear that its all over.

Life is a road I want to keep going

Love is a road I want to keep going on

Starting out on a Journey

That night after the news I go to our bedroom to find her crying. I walk over to her and pull her into a hug. I can't tell if she is crying from fear or from relief. We had just heard that the man that had hurt her had been killed during a police chase after being caught trying to murder one of Kayla's good friends.Her friend escaped with out a scratch. I made sure that Kayla kept in touch with her friend. I would interline letters for her and mail them off. "Its over honey." I tell her pulling her closer to me and stroking her back, like her mother had done many times before.

"Thank you." She mouthed to me before falling into sleep.

"Its alright Kayla, I will keep you safe." I tell her laying her down and getting in next to her holding her close keeping her safe. Soon I to feel asleep in the arms of my true love.

Life is a road I want to keep going.

Love is a river I want to keep flowing.

IN the end I want to be standing at the beginning …with….you….

End

A/N: so there you have it my first songfic that I actually posted. Like it hate review please tell me whatcha you think it was hard but I did it. *looks at readers with puppy dog eyes * please sign a review. I will only make a sequel if you want me to. But I don't think I will continue anything like this.


End file.
